sakitkah?
by elen lee
Summary: kejadian saat Yunho terkena lemparan bola saat shooting running man episode 115 membuat jae joong kelabakan. bagaimana kejadian selanjutnya? Yunjae. BL Yaoi rate M. Geje Aneh abaall. Elenlee


Anyeoonggg pemirsahh.. mian baru update lagiiiii . saya sedang disibukkan dengan tugas saya sebagai asisten #pamerdikit #digeplak readers. El kemaren sedang ada pendampingan sama anak SMA, dan tau gak readers? Ada 2 anak SMA yang bikin otak saya jadi yadong akut, soalnya yang satu berwajah uke banget dan yang satu wajah seme banget, dan kayak kyumin banget deh , hahaha...

Oh iya, ff El kali ini tentang yunjae nihh.. sebenernya pengen update kemaren kemaren soalnya udah ada ide ini saat ngliat running man episode 115 yang guestnya geun yong dan DBSK, tapi baru bisa buat sekarang, hehe. Ayo ayo liat tuh episode, kasihan yunppa ,

Ff ini El buat sambil bayangin yang terjadi sehabis DBSK shooting saat itu, dan disini berdasarkan kisah keseharian ya maksudnya DBSK sudah pecah jadi duo DBSK dan JYJ (ga rela sebenernya, DBSK selalu 5 pokoknya). Di cerita ini ga ada maksud nge-bash siapapun, soalnya ini cuma ff abal-abal buatan El, jadi dimaklumin ya jika ada salah ketik atau apapun itu, cuma karangan aja soalnya ^_^

El juga ngucapin banyak terima kasih untuk ff ff El sebelumnya yang udah banyak readers komentari, bisa buat nambah pelajaran author untuk ngebuat ff yang lebih baik.. semoga ini bisa lebih baikkkk :D

Nahh.. langsung aja, YJS merapaattt!

**Sakitkah?**

**Disclaimer** : God, ThemSelf, theirmanajement (ga kuat nulis kalo mereka beda manajemen T_T #lebay)

**Cast** :

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun as themself

**Genre **: Humor

**Rate** : M

Warning : BL , Yaoi, Gaje, Aneh, etc.

**jangan copas maupun plagiat ya**

**kalo ga suka, jangan dibaca, tinggal klik back yaa ^^**

**ELENLEE**

Brraakkkk.. Suara pintu yang dibuka secara keras terdengar di dorm DBSK.

"Yakkk yunnieee.. dimana kau?" Suara jaejoong terdengar keras sekali di dorm yang hanya dihuni 2 orang itu.

"Yak eomma, jangan berteriak! Buatkan aku makan malam saja. Aku lapar eomma. Dong wook hyung baru bisa mengantarku membeli makan 2 jam lagi eomma.. huaaaaa" curhat changmin.

Taakkkk

"makanan saja yang kamu pikirkan. Mana appamu?"

"Huh, kenapa sih selalu aku yang kena jitakan. Dikamarnya, Jaemma. Dan, mana yoosu couple?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan changmin, jaejoong bergegas menuju kamar yunho. Changmin hanya bisa menangis sambil mengais ngais isi kulkas dorm yang sudah tak ada isinya.

"Yunniee... kenapa bisa seperti ini? Apa sakiitt?" Jaejoong bergegas mengelus-elus junior yunho yang masih terbungkus celana sesaat setelah dia masuk dan menutup pintu kamar yunho.

"Sshhh.. jae-ah.. jangan kau elus seperti itu. Aku jadi ingin memakanmu sayang" Yunho meringis menahan hasrat nafsu seksnya sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya menggoda jaejaoong.

"Yak! Bisa-bisanya kau menggodaku disaat seperti ini! Aku kan kasihan sama juniormu ini, nanti kalau tidak bisa memuaskanku lagi bagaimana? Haiissh.. aku akan buat perhitungan dengan kameramen jongkook hyung yang sudah membuatmu seperti ini" Geram jaejoong masih sambil mengelus-elus junior yunho yang sedikit menegang di balik celananya.

"Sshhh.. jae sayang, aku kan sudah bilang, jangan dielus seperti itu, aku jadi ingin memakanmu. Sshhh. Dan, bagaimana kau bisa tahu soal kejadian ini? Kan running man belum tayang di SBS?"

"Aku mendapatkan email dari ji hyo noona, dia bilang juniormu terkena hantaman bola yang dilempar kameramen jongkook hyung saat game tengah berlangsung, bahkan setelah aku mendapatkan email dari ji hyo noona, jongkook hyung juga langsung menelponku, memohon maaf. Haishh... menyebalkan sekali. Dan yunnie junior, apa kah masih sakit sayang? Apakah elusan eomma masih kurang halus hmmm?" Jaejoong dengan seduktif mengajak berbicara junior yunho yang masih dielusnya. Yunho menyeringai.

"Jae-ah, sepertinya yunnie junior masih kesakitan. Kamu mau mengobatinya kah?"

* * *

**Sementara itu di ruang tamu dorm...**

"Hiishh... jaemma menyebalkan. Anaknya sedang kelaparan begini tapi sama sekali tidak digubrisnya. Aku laparrrrrrr" teriak changmin.

Taakkkk

"Yakk! Siapa lagi sih yang melempariku... waahhh... roti isi dagingg..." mata changmin bersinar terang saat melihat ada roti isi daging yang dilempar oleh ntah siapa.

"Hei monster food, mana yunppa dan jaemma?" Teriak sesorang yang ternyata pemilik pantat seksi, junsu.

"Junsu hyunggg.. aku merindukanmuu..." changmin berteriak girang sambil berlari ingin memeluk junsu yang sedang berdiri di pintu masuk dorm. Belum sempat changmin memeluk junsu, dadanya serasa ditahan seseorang.

"Jangan memeluk su-ie ku seenaknya saja ya maknae!" Ancam yoochun yang ternyata orang yang menahan tubuh changmin

"Hoaaaa... yoochun hyung... wahhh.. semua berkumpul di sini... senangnyaaaaa" changmin girang lagi.

"Changmin-ah.. mana jaemma dan yunppa?" Tanya junsu lagi

"Eoh? Mereka? ckk.. seperti kau tidak mengenal mereka saja hyung. Setiap jaemma datang kesini kan yang pertama kali mereka lakukan kan seks hyung. Cckkk..."

"Haishh.. selalu saja. Oh ya, dan kabar tentang yunho hyung? Itu beneran terjadi changmin-ah?" Yoochun penasaran dengan kejadian yang menimpa appa nya

"Benar hyung. Terjadi. Dan benar-benar tepat di junior kebanggaan eomma kita. Hoaaa... bahkan aku tak bisa berhenti menganga saat melihat kejadian itu. Untung saja suk jin hyungmin, jae suk hyung nim, gwang soo hyung langsung menolongnya" cerita changmin. Di tengah-tengah cerita changmin, terdengar teriakan di kamar yunho.

"Ck ck ck... mungkin kini eomma sedang mengobati junior appa yang jadi kebanggaannya" seringai changmin.

Junsu dan yoochun hanya bisa tertawa terbahak mendengar ucapan changmin.

* * *

**Di kamar yunho**

"Shhh.. ahhh... chagii.. lebih keras.. shhh... kau dengar suara ter ahhh tertawa ituuhhh? Sshh.. ahh... yunniieee aahhh di situuhhh"

"Oohhhh iyaaa chagii... sepertinyaa hhahhh aegya kitaahh sedanghh menertawakanhh kitahhh"

"Aahhh ahhh ahhh.. yang kerashh"

Yunho menggenjot juniornya lebih dalam ke dalam hole jaejoong. Sentakan keras yunho membuat jaejoong berkelojotan tak karuan. Keringat menetes deras dari tubuh mereka. pendingin di kamar sepertinya tidak berguna saat kegiatan intim itu sedang mereka lakukan. Yunho merubah posisi intim mereka. dia buat jaejoong berada diatasnya

"Jae-ahhh... obati juniorku ya? Sepertinya dia ingin di manjakan" bisik seduktif yunho di telinga jaejoong sambil di pelintir nipple jaejoong

"Iyaahhh chagii.. ahhh... shhh... oohhh besar sekali milikmu sayang"

Jae joong menaik turunkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh yunho. Yunho tak tinggal diam. Mulutnya mengecup dan mengemut keras nipple jae joong. Tangan kanannya memainkan junior jae joong yang tengah mengucurkan precum, dan tangan kirinya meremas-remas pantat jae joong. Jae joong yang tidak tahan dengan rangsangan dari tiga titik mendesah semakin keras. Tubuhnya semakin cepat naik turun sesuai dengan irama junior yunho yang masuk ke holenya

"Yunnieehh.. sedikitthh lagiiihhh aku akanhhh sampaiihhhh ahhh oohhh"

"Keluarkan sajahh chagiiihhh"

Yunho membalik tubuh jae joong lagi hingga berada di bawahnya. Semakin genjar yunho menggenjotkan juniornya di hole jae joong. Jae joong semakin liar di bawah yunho

"Yunniiee.. aku keluarrr"

"Aku juga sayangg"

Croott crooott croootttt

Yunho mengeluarkan seluruh spermanya di hole jaejoong. Tubuhnya langsung ambruk di atas tubuh jaejoong. Diciumnya bahu jaejoong. Di kecup jilat dan hisap.

"Terima kasih sayang, sepertinya yunnie junior hampir sembuh"

"Sama-sama yunniee... apa sih yang tidak untuk yunnie junior" bisik jaejoong sambil menggerakkan pantatnya menggoda junior yunho yang masih berada di holenya

"Sshh.. sepertinya ada yang sedang menggoda yunnie junior ya? Kau nakal chagi" yunho mengeringai seksi sambil menjilat ujung hidung jae joong. Jae joong tersenyum seduktif.

"Aigoo.. yunnie junior tergoda kah? Apakah mau diobati lagi?" Jae joong kembali menggerakkan pantatnya menggoda yunho. Hhmm.. sepertinya desahan hebat dan teriakan nikmat akan terengar lagi di dorm DBSK.

"Eomma appa! Cukupp! Haiishhh... aku merindukaann doongg wwookkk hyunnnggg!" Teriak changmin sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya. Yoosu couple hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat tingkah laku maknae mereka.

"Su-ie chagi, ayoo kita ikuti jejak oemma appa" bisik yoochun.

Junsu hanya bisa mengangguk malu lalu menyeret tangan yoochun menuju kamar mereka yang dahulu.

"Yakk! Jidat lebar! Pantat bebek! Kenapa kalian ikutan! Aigooo! Menyebalkan... Argghhh!"

Drttt drttt

From: Dong wook sayang

Chagi, aku diluar, tunggu juniorku untuk masuk ke holemu yaaaa

Sstt.. pemirsah. Perhatikan wajah changmin, sepertinya memerah menahan hasrat dan malu tuhh.. hiihihi

END

* * *

Apa iniii? Ff gagal laggiiiiiii T_T mian yaaa pemirsaahhhh... author El sedang kacau banget, liburan kuliah tuh ga ada apa-apanya jika masih punya banyak tugas yang harus El rampungin mengingat El termasuk orang penting #belaguamatsihloethor dileparin pisau sama readersss T_T

El bener-bener merasa hampa, pengen cepet-cepet buat ff, tapi ga ada waktu terus, tapi El punya waktu buat nonton no regret hahahaaha XD BLnya keren banget dehhh #promosi #readerssaid telatluthorliatnya

Mian ya readers, jika ff kali ini makin hancur.. T_T

Tappiii, tetep El mintaaa... jejaknyaaa ditinggalinn yaaaa :D gomawooooo :D


End file.
